Les mémoires de Téa
by Anryou
Summary: Téa se remémore son histoire avec Ryou une derniere fois avant de les rejoindres...
1. Chapter 1

**Les mémoires de Téa :**

_Salut et merci de lire ma fic _

_désolé d'avance pour les nombreuses fautes que je pourrait faire..._

_C'est un Ryou/Tea/Bakura _

_Ou comment s'embrouiller avec deux personnages dans le même corps _

j'associerait souvent des musiques à mes chapitres !

_Bonne lecture _

_**Prologue : **_

_**musique associée : Damien Rice - 9 Crimes**_

Téa regardait le ciel, allongée dans la neige, ou était-elle ? Elle s'en fichait royalement.

La seule chose qui l'importait maintenant, c'est qu'elle serait son témoin.

Après tout quoi de mieux que la neige pour témoigner de la mort, si blanche, si pure... un peu comme lui.

Aujourd'hui le 25 décembre minuit, le sentiment de culpabilité qu'éprouvait Téa ne faisait que grandir en elle.

Mais ce n'était plus important puisque toutes les questions sans réponses qu'elle se posait allait bientôt disparaitrent.

Lequelle des deux elle avait aimé ? Elle même ne le savait pas, la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait c'est que, ou qu'elle aille désormait elle rejoindrait au moin l'un de ses amours.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle devait les rejoindres avant de se détruire à petit feu.

Et c'est sous une neige épaisse que Téa commença à se remémorer son histoire.

Quitte à mourir autant se rappeller une derniere fois sa vie avant de l'oublier

_**Fin de mon premier chapitre un peu court**_

_**vous pouvez me laisser une review si le début vous a plus mais je continuerais tout de même à continuer ma fic si je n'en ai pas.**_

_**prochain chapitre bientôt ** _


	2. 1 Tout va pour le mieux

**Les mémoires de Téa : Chapitre 1**

_et voila premier chapitre disponible _

**Tout va pour le mieux...**

_**musique associée :Sinsemilia - Tout le bonheur du monde**_

**POV : Téa**

Aujourd'hui, vendredi nous voila au dernier cours de la semaine...

Heureusement, je ne supporte plus de le regarder en biais à chaque cours sans même qu'il me remarque, mis à part quelques bonjours amicaux.

Evidemment sa recommencera la semaine prochaine mais au moin j'aurais la danse pour me changer les idées.

De qui je parle? Facile à deviner je suis toujours tourner vers lui. Un indice il a de long cheveux blancs comme la neige.

Bien sur, je parle de Ryou et non pas du père Noël comme s'amuse à le dire Tristan, quel idiot...

-Alors Téa, toujours en train de dormir?

La "magnifique" voix de Joey venait, une fois de plus, de me sortir de ma douce rêverie.

J'étais tellement absorbée par mes pensées que je n'avais pas entendu la cloche sonnée...

Et c'est sans surprises que je découvrit que tout le monde avait déjà déserté la classe.

-Téa, tu es sure que sa va?

-t'inquiète j'ai juste besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et je serais d'attaque.

-Ok, bon ben bon week-end alors. Bye Téa.

-Bye.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil tu parles, je vais encore passer la soirée à m'entrainer à la danse, et si je rentre avant minuit c'est que j'ai de la chance...

Bien sur c'est mon rêve de devenir danseuse alors il faut bien fairt quelques sacrifices comme mes soirées de week-end.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû rester m'entraîner aussi longtemps, il est plus de minuit, je suis crevée et ses rues ne sont pas les mieux fréquentées à ces heures...

J'avoue que j'ai vraiment peur à cet instant, le fait de voir des voyous de bas-étages me reluquer de haut en bas m'effraie.

J'entend des bruits de pas derrière moi, ce n'est peut-être qu'une coincidence mais je préfère accélérer le pas.

C'est vraiment maintenant que je suis totalement terrifiée! J'entend des rires qui n'annonce rien de bon, et je n'ai pas le courage de me retourner.

Je commence à courir, je ne sais pas si ils me suivent.

Je tourne à l'angle de la rue, et, pas de chance c'est une impasse.

A cet instant je priais tout ce que je pouvais pour les avoir semés.

Le problème c'est que je n'ai jamais eu de chance, et j'eût à peine le temps de me retourner que déjà 5 hommes dont je ne discernait pas le visage m'avait encerclée.

**Et voila premier chapitre bouclé **

**merci de m'avoir lu ! **

**Prochain chapitre bientôt !!**


	3. 2Dans le plus bizarre des mondes

**Les mémoires de Téa : Chapitre 2**

_Ouai chapitre 2 en ligne !!_

_Au fait _

_Ryou c'est le gentil des deux_

_et _

_Bakura c'est le double maléfique ! Bouh _

_Autant prendre les deux noms pour bien faire la différence -_

**Regenerating Fire **_: merciiiii TT chui vraiment pas douée - Si tu as d'autre conseil à me donner _

_Pour le resumé j'ai pas été très claire mais c'était aussi un peu le but... En fait j'ai dans l'intention d'en faire une deathfic, donc je te laisse deviner qui elle va rejoindre à la fin... Un indice, il a les cheveux blancs _

**Dans le plus bizarre des mondes.**

_**musique associée :Daniel Powter - Bad day**_

**POV : Téa**

Pour une sale journée, sa a vraiment été une sale journée.

Pour commencer comme à son habitude Ryou savait à peine que j'existais malgrès tous mes regards désespérés, ensuite je plonge en rêverie pendant le dernier cours ce qui m'empêche de lui parler avant qu'il ne parte, comme tous les vendredis soirs je m'entraîne à la danse mais je ressort beaucoup trop tard et, comble de malchance, me voila encerclée par des hommes qui ne doivent pas en vouloir qu'à mon argent.

Je panique, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Même hurler serait stupide à cette heure de la nuit, personne ne viendrais m'aider...

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de plonger dans mes réflexions que la voix de celui qui doit être leurs chef m'en ressort.

-Alors ont s'est perdue ? C'est dommage pour toi, me dit-il avec un ton plus que glacial.

-Laissez moi passer ! Je prenais un faux ton ferme, et puis qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre de toutes façons.

-Pour ça, il va falloir payer ma belle !

-Vous n'avez pas interêt à m'approcher ! Je sais, ce n'était pas du tout convinquant mais j'avais vraiment trop peur.

Evidemment, ça ne leurs à pas fait grand chose, à part les fairt rire pendant 2 bonnes minutes...

Deux d'entre eux m'attrapent les bras pendant que je me débats, tandis que celui à qui je viens de parler ne se gêne pas pour s'amuser avec moi.

Je hurle, je pleure, je demande de l'aide, et il ne cherche même pas à m'arrêter de crier, après tout qui viendrat me sauver à 1h du matin ? Un ivrogne ?

Résignée, j'attend qu'ils en aient finit avec moi...

**POV : Bakura**

Je me sens revivre !

Depuis que Ryou à accepter mon existence, je prend son corps la nuit, et lui le garde le jour.

Ainsi, nous pouvons tranquillement cohabiter, même si je profite parfois de ses moments d'absences pour prendre sa place.

Ce soir, je me suis encore amusé d'une conquête, après tout, sa fait quelques milliers d'années que je ne me suis pas amusé d'une femme, surtout sous l'oeil outré de Ryou, ce qui rend la chose encore plus amusante.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, nous avons aussi découvert que quand l'un prenais la place de l'autre, il restait à côté de lui comme une sorte d'âme, donc, il reste conscient...

Je pourrais surement tirer ça à mon avantage un jour...

-Ryou, tu vas encore faire la tête longtemps ? Ce n'était qu'une petite idiote, tu ne va pas en faire tout un plat.

Je pris un sourire sadique.

-Et puis ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé la vue ! Je ne te croirai pas.

Je savais que ça allait le faire réagir.

-Ne me confond pas avec toi, je n'ai rien suivit de ce que tu as peut faire, je déteste quand tu profites de mon corps ainsi.

Me répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait acerbe mais qui essayait surtout de cacher sa gêne.

-A L'AIDE, JE VOUS EN PRIS AIDEZ-MOI !!!

Je sursaute, quelle folle pouvait bien criée à cette heure de la nuit ?

Rien que pour avoir entacher mon amour propre je pourrais ne pas aller voir...

Mais sa voix me parrait tellement familière, comme si je l'entendais tous les jours, sa m'enerve je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus...

Donc, je vais aller la voir rien que pour lui faire comprendre qu'ont ne peut pas fairt peur à Bakura sans s'en mordre les doigts !

**POV : Téa**

-A L'AIDE, JE VOUS EN PRIS AIDEZ-MOI !!!

Je suis vraiment stupide de croire que l'on vat m'entendre, alors que cet homme s'en prend déjà à mon haut.

Mais au moment ou je crois que tout est perdu, voila que la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir ici débarque sortie de nulle part.

-Ryou ?

L'homme devant moi s'arrête, visiblement frustré d'être arrêter dans ses occupations.

-T'es qui toi ? dit-il de sa voix à effet plus ridicule qu'effrayante

Je me demandais vraiment ce qu'il pouvait fairt ici, au beau milieu de la nuit...

-Bon je vais être clair, soit vous la lachez immédiatement, soit vous aurez affaire à moi.

Il ne ressemble vraiment pas au Ryou de d'habitude...

Plus des allures de prince charmant au secours de sa princesse, que du Ryou qui rougit par une simple bise...

-Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire seul contre 5 ?

Justement, c'était ce que je me demandais moi aussi, mais je suis bien trop heureuse que ce soit Ryou qui vienne me sauver tel un preu chevalier, plutôt que de me résoudre à ce que l'un de ces gars ne me touchent...

-Si je te le montre, tu risques bien de finir à l'hosto. Mais de toute manière c'est bien ce que je veux te faire.

Et ni une, ni deux, ils commençaient tous à se jeter sur lui.

Je n'imaginais pas Ryou aussi fort, comment fait-il ça ?

Il esquive les attaques comme si les autres venaient au rallentis, c'est impressionant, on dirait presque qu'il danse !

Mais, en même temps, il me fait peur.

Ses yeux brillent d'un éclat que je n'ai jamais vu, et son caractère semble totalement different, comme s'il était tout d'un coup une autre personne...

Je n'ai même pas le temps de dirt Ouf qu'il les a tous mis à terre.

Je serais supersticieuse, je dirais que Ryou a echanger son âme avec un double maléfique...

**POV : Bakura**

Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver Téa ici, et à cette heure...

Comment je connais son nom ?

C'est Ryou qui me l'a dit, ont dirait qu'il est plutôt attaché à cette gamine.

Remarque, je commence à bien la connaître moi aussi, avec cette manie qu'elle a de le coller en cours...

Enfin je ne regrette pas d'être venu cette fille est assez attirante sous cet angle...

Rien qu'en la voyant, Ryou m'a littéralement supplier de l'aidée.

J'ai quand même pris du plaisir à faire ça, tout est dans mon intêret.

D'une, Ryou me doit un service, de deux, je me suis déffoulé sur une bande d'idiot que personne ne regrettera et de trois, je m'attire les faveurs d'une superbe fille qui sera bientôt, fois de Bakura, mon futur jouet et si ça se trouve la première de Ryou qui à l'air de la trouver plutôt à son gout...

Une idée germe dans mon esprit, je crois que je vais m'amuser avec Ryou mais aussi avec cette fille...

**Et voila deuxieme chapitre fini -**

**Z'en pensez quoi ? Chui pas trop confuses dans mes écrits "**

**Troisieme chapitre... dans pas longtemps**


	4. 3Je brois la vie en rose

**Les mémoires de Téa : Chapitre 3**

_Voili voilou, le troisieme chapitre !_

_le prochain serat beaucoup plus tardif..._

_meuh j'ai pas trouver le correcteur sur word, résultat je conclus que je ne suis pas douée..._

_pardon pardon pardon !!! Je crois que j'aurai du mal à faire un texte sans aucunes fautes.._

**Regenerating Fire : ****Merci pour tes reviews ! Et merci de me lire aussi !!**

**Chapitre 3: ****Je broie la vie en rose**

**musique associée: Moonlight Shadow**

**POV : Téa**

_Cher journal,_

Oui je tiens un journal, et j'en ai particulierement besoin maintenant, vendredi soir 2h30.

Je reprend...

_Cher journal, je vis dans un monde de fous !!!_

_Ce matin encore je regardais Ryou en biais en me disant que si il jetait un coup d'oeil dans ma direction, je serais la fille la plus heureuse du monde..._

_Et maintenant, il me fait vraiment mais vraiment de chez vraiment très très peur..._

_Je suppose que tu as besoin d'une explication, toi qui est remplis de pages avec son nom dessus..._

_Il est venu, il m'a sauvée, et il veut maintenant sa récompense comme il le dit si bien._

_Et comment je fais moi, pour accepter une proposition aussi folle !!! _

_Il veut que j'aille vivre chez lui ! Moi !! Téa !!! _

_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire... hein ? _

_Bon ok, c'était mon rêve d'être 24/24 avec lui ! _

_Mais pas comme ça !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_En plus maintenant il me fait peur..._

_Enfin un petit peu... _

_Bref, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix._

_C'était plus un ordre qu'une demande en fait._

_Heureusement que je vis seule ! _

_Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dit à mes parents sinon..._

_Haaaa, je suis en train de m'inventer des problèmes imaginaires maintenant... Comme si j'en avais pas assez comme ça !!!!!!_

_En plus, avant de partir, juste pour me convaincre d'après lui..._

_Il m'a embrassée, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde !_

_Je ressens encore cette sensation...quand je pose un doigt sur mes lèvres, je suis parcourue de frissons. C'était un baisé chaste c'est vrai, mais si doux que je me croyais dans un rêve..._

_Et j'avoue que cet argument pèse lourd dans la balance..._

_Mais, une fois de plus, je suis scéptique._

_Comment fait-il pour changer de personnalité aussi facilement ? Moi, je trouve ça louche..._

Je referme mon journal, ok sa me fait du bien de me confier à un cahier incapable de me répondre, mais c'est pas en me cachant derrière trois pages de bouquin que je vais échapper à Ryou...

D'ailleurs il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue.

Avant de partir, il m'a dit quelque chose de très bizarre...

-"Tu vas apprendre à connaître deux moi"

Comment est-ce que je peux connaître deux lui...

Nyaaa sa m'énerve.

Je dois plier bagage pour demain en plus...

Rien que de me retrouver encore une fois, seule avec son côté sadique, j'ai juste envie de me cachée sous la couette.

Comment je vais expliquer cette situation aux autres moi ?

Tristan va bouder,

Joey va se moquer de moi jusqu'a la fin du lycée,

Et Yugi va me faire sentir que j'ai tord.

Que de réjouissances en perspective donc...

**POV: Bakura**

Vraiment je suis bien inspiré !

Mais ou est-ce que je trouve autants d'idées ?

Combien de temps elle résistera à mes avances, pas longtemps je pense...

Après tout ne suis-je pas le plus grand séducteur que cette terre ait connue ?

C'est le moment de me le prouver !

Et ce qui m'amuse encore plus c'est que Ryou n'a même pas protesté.

Comme quoi, il a lui aussi un petit côté manipulateur...

-Alors Ryou, tu tiens tant que ça à voir cette fille chez nous ?

-Bakura, est-ce que tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un ? Il avait l'air inquiet.

-Quelle question stupide, bien sur que non ! Je ne suis pas un de ces idiots que l'on manipule avec un sentiment aussi idiot que l'amour...

je vois, alors Ryou avait le coup de foudre pour cette gamine...

Et il me le dit comme à un confident en plus, quel naïf !

Voila un atout de plus dans ma manche ! Et il vient de me donner une autre raison de m'amuser de cette fille.

Quoi de mieux que de torturer deux naïfs qui croient encore aux comtes de fées ?

Il vat falloir que je trouve un moyen de les mettres ensemble le jour...

Ainsi j'aurais tout le loisir de m'amusé la nuit !

Je crois que je ne vais pas tenir jusqu'à demain, je jubile déjà de tout ce que je vais pouvoir faire.

**yop !! la prochaine fois, Téa emménage !**

**merci d'avoir lu !!!**

**prochain chapitre samedi prochain !!**


	5. 4Weekend désagréable ?

**Les mémoires de Téa : Chapitre 4**

_Et yop ! _

_4eme chapitre en ligne !!_

_bon ok j'ai pas fait d'efforts de rapidité..._

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 4 : Week-end (dés)agréable ?**

**musique associée : Jessica Riddle-Even Angels Fall**

**POV : Téa**

Aujourd'hui, samedi matin, 5h du matin, moi, Téa, je fais mes bagages...

J'ai passé la moitiée de la nuit à me tourner et me retourner dans mon lit.

Qu'est-ce que je devais fairt ?

Y aller ? Ne pas y aller ?

Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix mais j'ai quand même décidé de voir ce que la vie me reserve près de Ryou.

Après tout, c'était mon rêve et ce n'est pas un stupide mauvais pressentiment qui m'empêchera de la réaliser !

Conclusion, je farfouille ma penderie pour emmener tout ce qui est potable.

Voilà, l'heure fatidique est arrivée. Je suis devant le maison de Ryou, j'attend qu'il daigne m'ouvrir depuis 5 bonnes minutes mais je crois que je préfère attendre, je suis beaucoup trop nerveuse.

Et si il se moquait de moi, qu'il me dise que ce n'était qu'une blague et que j'ai marché comme une idiote !

Non non non, ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser...

La porte s'ouvre et je reste bouche-bée, devant moi se trouve un Ryou torse nu, les cheveux mouillés et en pagailles.. Trooooop miiignoooooon.

Tout compte fait je crois que j'ai été bien inspirée de venir ici...

Il me regarde pendant un petit instant puis me demande l'heure sans même me dire bonjour... Etrange.

A ma montre 19h30...

Son visage à l'expression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Et juste après, ses yeux retrouvent cette petite lueure que j'ai pu observer ce soir là.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me poser des questions, il me prend par le bras et me pousse à l'intérieur de chez lui, c'est assez spacieux, et c'est aussi une belle maison remplis d'objets de voyage et autres babioles. L'ambiance qui y reigne est paisible, elle donne l'impression que peu de personne rentre ici.

-J'espère que l'endroit te plaît car il risque d'être ta demeure un bout de temps. Me dit-il avec une pointe d'arrogance dans la voix.

-Et, je vais dormir ou ? Autant mettre tout de suite les pendules à l'heure.

-Avec moi, c'est évident. Il me disait ça d'une façon très détachée, et aussi pleine d'assurance.

-Tu te moques de moi ? Je n'ai aucune envie de dormir à côté de toi ! Bon, évidemment il y avait un peu de mensonge dans ma phrase, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à rester avec lui toute la nuit juste parce qu'il en a envie !!

-En es-tu sûr? Tout en disant ça, il se rapprochait dangereusement de moi d'une manière quelque peu féline. Le problème, c'est que la proie, c'était moi.

Je reculais, il avançait, Mais je fus vite confronté au petit problème de cette maison, le mur...

Son sourire carnassier grandissait à chaques secondes.

Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête histoire que je ne ne m'envole pas, et pressa doucement son corps contre le mien.

A cet instant il faisait très très très chaud dans la pièce.

En se rapprochant de moi, il se dirigea lentement vers mon oreille et me chuchota doucement

-Alors, tu ne veux vraiment pas partager ma chambre ? C'était une voix douce et sensuelle à la fois.

Une de ses mains parcourait doucement mon corps.

Comment répondre quelque chose de cohérent avec cette douce torture ?

-Bon, alors le problème est régler, on partage la chambre. Il s'éloigna rapidement de moi, et parti vers ce qui devait être sa chambre.

-Tu n'as qu'a visiter pour l'instant. Juste après on entendit un bruit de porte qui claque signifiant probablement qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse...

**Voili, Voilou...**

**Le quatrieme chapitre**

**Il est pas très long, mais le prochaine chapitre arrive bientôt !!!!**

**Merci de me lire !!**


	6. 5Je suis maudite

**Les mémoires de Téa : Chapitre 5**

_Ouaaah déjà mon pitit chapitre 5 !!_

_Bonne lecture î-î_

**Chapitre 5: Je suis maudite...**

**musique associée: get another boyfriend**

**POV: Encore et toujours Téa !**

JE...SUIS...idiote..

Comment est-ce que j'ai pu entrer ici en sachant parfaitement que me jeter dans la gueule du loup aurait été plus sure ??

Mais il est hors de question qu'il gagne, ça non !!!

Je vais passer la nuit entière à danser dans mon petit QG et il ne me verra pas dans sa chambre, na !!!!

Me voila donc ressortit, claquant fièrement la porte avec le peu de dignité qu'il pouvait me rester...

Je danse, je danse, et je redanse... Au moin sa à le mérite de me détendre !

Mais il y avait une toute petite faille dans mon plan...

La fatigue.

Voilà 3 bonnes heures que que je tourne, tourne et retourne !

Et comme tout être humain normalement constitué, je suis morte, morte et remorte !

Monde cruel, je suis l'idiote qui à en plus du reste oublié ses clées chez celui qui me sert de bourreau.

Il va falloir que je retourne là-bas... Briser les quelques morceaux d'amour propre qu'il pouvait me rester...

Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être maudite... Ou plus.

Je toque nerveusement à sa porte. Après tout je suis partie il y a 3 heures de cela en cassant presque sa porte...

Ouuuaaaah, il m'ouvre, suis-je plus chanceuse qu'il n'y parrait.

-Tu sais, quand je t'ai dis que tu pouvais visiter, je parlais pas du quartier. Là, il me faisait vraiment passer pour une idiote...

Je retire ce que j'ai dit, ce type est démon ! Un démon super canon mais un super démon quand même !!!

-La prochaine fois tu me feras un dessin. Autant lui répondre aussi poliment qu'il ne l'est avec moi...

Un sourire ironique se dresse sur son visage.

-Mais je ne demande que ça ! Tout dépend ou je fais mon dessin. Me répliqua-t-il d'une voix suave.

Je rougis comme une pivoine... Il m'a fait un clin d'oeil !

-Bon, je... Je crois que je vais prendre une douche. L'ambiance qui rêgnait ne me plaisait absolument pas...

-Prend la froide... Et aussi, le verrou est cassé. Nouveau clin d'oeil.

Hirck, je ne vais pas m'en sortir...

Je rentre et trop fière pour demander de l'aide j'ouvre toutes les portes afin de trouver ce qui pourrait ressembler à une salle de bain...

Et il a fallut que ce soit la dernière du couloir, ainsi j'eu tout le loisir d'entendre les ricanements de ce qui me servait maintenant de colocataire.

Comme prévu, je n'ai pas de verrou, ce qui est plus que frustrant lorsqu'on sait quel genre de pervers se trouve de l'autre côté de la porte...

Idée ! Je vais bloquer la poignet avec le balais qui se trouve justement là !!

Et puis, peut-être qu'il vat retrouver le Ryou normal et sympathique que je connais pendant mon absence...

J'entre donc plus détendue dans la douche. Faisant couler l'eau brulante sur ma peau.

Quoi de plus relaxant que des milliers de gouttes d'eau qui vous tombent dessus ?

Malheuresement le bonheur ne dure jamais très longtemps, car mon coeur faillit louper un battement quand deux bras chauds entourèrent mes hanches.

**Yop fin du chapitre !**

**sapitre 6 dans pas trop longtemps !!**


End file.
